1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized hand truck which may be interchangeably connected with various accessories for lawn and garden applications.
2. Prior Art
The utility of a motorized unit for moving a lawn or garden implement is known. For example, a presently marketed unit, known as the DP Powerwagon, comprises a frame having a pair of driven wheels at one end and a single steerable wheel at the other. The latter is joined to an operator-controlled handle which permits the unit to be steered. The frame supports a gasoline engine which is joined to the drive wheels to propel the unit in either a forward or reverse direction. The frame also supports a carrier whereby the unit can transport material loaded in the carrier. In some versions of the DP Powerwagon the carrier is a tray which is pivotally joined to the frame so that the tray can be tipped to dump its contents.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that a motorized hand truck is provided which can power any of a number of separate accessories selectively joined to the hand truck. More particularly, a frame member is provided to support single or double wheels driven by a motor, also secured to the frame. The frame includes a connector arrangement which permits a lawn or garden accessory to be detachably joined to the hand truck through a pivotal connection. An operator handle also is connected to the frame to permit the frame to be pivoted relative to the accessory joined to the hand truck. The accessory thus can be powered and steered independently of the accessory itself